1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to spectral analyzers and, more particularly, to the calibration thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dectector arrays for spectral analysis is well-known in the prior art. These prior art devices are often complex and/or not amenable to self or automatic calibration and/or are subject to error. Furthermore, this is particularly disadvantageous when the spectral analyzer uses a data processor such as, for example, a multiprocessor or a general purpose computer to process the spectrometric data derived therefrom and/or is under computer control.